110614posthorrorstuck
CGT: So apparently there are people after our skulls now. :( Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Maybe it will only have been this one particular psychopath. But yes, I suppose this means the game has offishially started trying to krill us." CGT: "kri-..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Right... " She rubs her arm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow sighs. "I was so scared of what was going to happen to you once that portal closed. I was afraid I had lost you." CAC: Rubi stops looking through rubble and sees Merrow and Acenia talking... she ignores for a bit CGT: "Apparently I am delicious..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: She shrugs and forces a laugh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Whale I already knew that part." Merrow gives a sly little smile and blushes a little. CAA: "Acenia, I..." Merrow pauses for a moment, then continues "I am sorry about snapping at you in there. I seriously do not know what came over me. I thought I had come to terms with the Balish thing. And even when I had not, my anger with the situation was never anger at you." CGT: "R... right... Listen... I was thinking... about that. Maybe it's time to give that all up. Not like he can... find me, right? And I'd rather not lose a quadrant I love for one that I hate. If you... uh..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Acenia, no. It is not fair of me to try to control your black quadrant. You have to do what is right for you there. No it does not make me happy, but it is not any of my business." CAA: "But it means a lot to me that you would offer, even so." CGT: "Well I mean... What's the point of saving everyone when they've already been punished? And the... upset from that is kind of over... What's the point of continuing something that your parents can get killed for? And... I mean. I don't want to upset Libby, even if she's black for my mom... If she doesn't want to share, there's probably a reason." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Rubi slinks on by. she looks bored...and maybe eavesdropping... CAA: Merrow pulls Acenia in close, not quite hugging her, but to the point that both of them are well within one another's personal space, and leans his head in towards hers, resting his forehead against her own. "I think you should do what makes you happy. If that is being with Balish, then so be it, even if it is not somefin anyone else wants. But if it is not being with Balish any more, then I admit I will take comfort in that situation." CAA: Merrow fails his notice roll to notice Rubi has entered the scene. CGT: "I don't know enough about Twink things to fully get it, you know?" She hugs him back. "And I think it might have something to do with that data she wanted of... uh... you know..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: She turns bright pink. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow chuckles under his breath. CAA: "Libby can go soak her head in the world's biggest bucket. When you first decided to continue your relationship with Balish, I decided to stand with you against her if I have to. That is still true." CAC: Rubi does a fake cough CGT: "I don't know. I mean. We're finishing the game now, right? I'd rather make time for you in my busy hero schedule than-" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Hi Rubi!" Acenia jumps slightly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "You know where Balish is?" CAA: Merrow's pupils go tiny and he turns in shock to look at Rubi, then turns completely tyrian. CAA: "Queen Rubi. How long have you been there?" His voice sounds trained and higher pitched than usual. CAC: "...I thought I asked for you to not use titles... For a minute max. I heard Balish and had to ask if you knew where he was at" CAA: "I do not. Acenia?" CGT: "Uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: His blush has not gone away. CAA: And he refuses to make eye contact with Rubi. CGT: "I can find out..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Can I ask why?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "If you see him again think you can lay a tracer on him? Maybe a magic thing?" CAC: "If not I might be able to make something" CGT: "Uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Probably?" She pulls out a small notebook and adds a note. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Why though?" Concern rings through her words. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "Mostly to track where he goes. if theres a pattern maybe we can find the adults?" CGT: "Oh... He won't be with the rest of them." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "Why not?" CAA: "Although....we have plenty of seers in this game, do we not? Could not one of them use their powers to locate the missing adults? And maybe find out what they are up to whale we are at it?" CGT: Acenia waves her hands dismissively. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Or perhaps we could interrogate the sprites who have been borne from our parents to sea if they know what the others' plans were and where they might have gone to." CGT: "He's been missing for a little while. And I think he's probably just having his own adventure. Maybe committing genocide on another planet." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "But I think Acenia is right. Other than his own faction, I do not think most of the adults would willingly associate with him at this point. Unless they have not yet been apprised of his actions." CAA: "But for their own safety, it might not be a bad idea to find a way to track the survivors down. And the more I mull it over, the more I think they were all up to somefin....whether good or ill I could not say, but I would very much like to find out." CGT: "Everything in the current moment. We don't know what to plan for these nights. We'll just take things as they come." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia blushes for some reason. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "I doubt the sprites will help... finding survivors are my biggest goal right now... but ok." CAA: "Maybe not. But they might know whatever plans the adults had made amongst themselves. The ones who are our parents, I mean." CGT: "I mean... What if the adults not being a distraction to us is part of their plan?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "...I suppose that's possible. But why would they have not told us that was the plan, if it were?" CGT: "Seeking them out and having them around only means more of us to be in danger... And we'll fight recklessly for them... Because they're family and they come first..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow gives a rueful smile and then nods, begrudgingly. "I suppose I cannot deny that." CGT: "So if we can't find them. We can't give away a location. They can't be in danger due to us. Less guilt. In the case of... say... I think we had two sulky people show up with dead parents." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I just broke my nub bone fighting for a loved one, after all." CAC: "...you need it healed?" CGT: "If they saw a glimpse of them, do you think they'd not fight to the death for a chance to see them again?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "What?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Rubi laughs "Ive been brushing up on medical terms. he means tailbone" CAA: "...only if you have seen to the others already. I can alwaves ask Seriad when I get back to LOBAB, if you are busy." CGT: "Medical... wha." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia shakes her head. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "Ive done it myself! I super healed Lily minus her eyes and fully healed acenia's brother" CAC: She grins brightly she dun gud CGT: "Ohhhh..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Maybe you should... have my despothecary things..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "It is impressive that you are taking to your calling so quickly though. I have not fully figured out this Prince of Time thing yet." CAA: "I like to think if I had Bothwell would not have stood a chance, magic staff or no." Merrow sounds gruff when he speaks of Bothwell. CGT: "I can make nothing!" Acenia folds her arms. "But am apparently enough to want to take hostage. So. Can't be all that bad..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "Despothecary?" CAA: "Given what I have sean of Rilset's powers, I suspect you will be one of the most powerful of us all, Pumpkin. Once you learn the use of your powers." CGT: "You know! The Empire's military healers!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "Ohhhh maybe! It could only help out but I have my own medical bot that kind of does that..." CAC: "Do you make literal nothingness?" CGT: "I don't know. I haven't really been able to do anything successfully with it..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Rilset appears to be able to create anything he wishes shrimply by taking away the non-existence from that thing." CAA: "Which is....incomprehensible to me. But it seams to work." CGT: Acenia shrugs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "I'm a Witch, not a scientist. I don't know about all that stuff." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "Wow that seems a lot more cooler than mine" CAC: Rubi crosses her arms CGT: "Yeah but you can actually use yours." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "Well ive only done it with help..." CGT: "Hmm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I wish I had kelp to fall back on. Princes are apparently in short supply in the earlier session, so I do not reelly have anyone to learn from on that front. But I have heard you joined a coven of witches, Acenia. Congratulations on that by the way. I imagine you are....tickled pink." Merrow's impish grin at this awful pun is positively nauseating. CGT: Acenia smiles wide. Oh No. Puns. Her weakness. "Maybe we should all set up tutoring sessions with any older counterparts!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow nods. "That seems wise." CGT: "Errr. not older. I think Sami might be younger than Thiago. I don't know. She's small. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "You know....the Horntaker was actually somewhat small, too. I had not noticed it at first because her presence is positively leviathan. But when she was feeling weary and let her guard down in front of me....she is practically child sized." CAC: "(wish ive seen mine...)" Rubi sits on some rubble CAA: "I could ask Seriad to contact you if you like Rubi. She is apparently a Sylph. I think I have heard they have another Sylph, but I did not catch her name." CGT: "Another Sylph?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Oh! It's Seriad, yes!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "And... uhm... Ohhh." Acenia pulls out a book. "Kate." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: She hands the book to Rubi so she can see the handle. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Kate....I remember that name from the adults. I believe she was the mother of..." Merrow winces a little as he realizes. "Oh dear. The Wightt boy who we lost." CAC: Rubi types it into her fancypants phone CAC: "Seriad... who's that one" CGT: "She's in the coven! But she's a different kind of witch. Apparently she does sex magic." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Rubi blurts out "THERES SEX MAGIC?!?" CAA: Merrow blushes a little. "I did not know that part. But that makes sense given her adult counterpart's profession." CAA: "And....demeanor." Merrow sounds a little put off by remembering adult Seriad. CAC: "Wish I could be in a club that isnt royalty..." CGT: "Royalty club is very powerful!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Royalty club should exert its power over the peons and solidify its authority!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Royalty club should always refer to itself in the third person!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow chuckles. "Got a taste of that earlier, actually....it felt....surprisingly appealing." CGT: "It's both of your jobs, sillies." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "Won't lie I only do it since...minus Acenia here and my sister... My teams kind of scatterbrained" CAC: ... CAC: Rubi slaps her head CGT: "No no, Rubi. We must purchase more urine. It is the answer." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia rolls her eyes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Ah, but this is a video game! Shorely it will tern out that innocent bottle of urine was actually the key to the whole mystery." CAC: "And the toilet paper is the best wrapping for it" CAA: "You will end up using it as an ingredient in the Infinity + 1 sword. Only to realize none of us has profishiency in swords." CGT: "Well, now the key is Lily's gross hands." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Anyway. I have. uhm... " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Something to do." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "Well its not like you cant make more..." CAC: "Yeah I should talk to Dior before he hops out" CAA: Merrow sighs. "Yes, I think I need to make preparations to return to LOBAB myself. I am going to miss getting to spend this time with you though." CGT: "We'll just have to chat more!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow darts a nervous glance at Rubi as if to question whether he's really comfortable with PDA in front of her, but then shrugs and goes in to hug Acenia tight. CAA: "Agreed. Let us keep each other posted on what trouble our teams get into." CGT: Acenia returns the hug! "Yep!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He offers his hand to Rubi. "And good luck to you with keeping your ragtag band of misfits plus Acenia and Miloko in line." CAC: "Easy enough. Longs if i'm sticking around them it'll work"